Moments
by chairbrucasjalicefan
Summary: What's this about C and B going out?Are they the new hot topic of the UES this week?How long will they last?We'll just have to see.You know you love me.XOXO,Gossip Girl.
1. Schoolyard

Chapter One -Schoolyard

Gossip Girl's POV

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Spotted. Blair Waldorf and Chuck Bass making love in the school yard. The couple has been going out for a while now, but we all know that they'll end up like Lonely Boy and S very soon. Or maybe even like Lil' J Humphrey and Nate Archibald. But, while C and B are still going out and making out, we'll be rooting for them.

Blair's POV

"Chuck," I glared at him, "please. Can we _not _do this right now?"

"C'mon Waldorf," he replied, "I'm just giving you a hard time."

I stared at him.

"Fine, fine," he gave up, "you win…for now." He handed me my cell phone and started kissing me on the nape of my neck, moving up to my lips.

"Ch-," I tried to say his name, but it was impossible to.

"You. Know. You. Want. To. Waldorf," he told me in-between kisses.

"You're right," I said pushing him away, "I do want to, but not at school. Especially when we're going to be late for class."

"Alright, _but _I expect something in return later," he whispered in my ear.

"Oh, you'll get something in return alright," I said getting up.

Chuck stood up as well and held out his hand. "Shall we?"

"We shall," I answered taking his hand into mine.

I smiled at him and he smiled back, giving me that devilishly handsome Chuck Bass smirk. It was his way of saying he was "pleased".

He escorted me into the school and we walked hand-in-hand to class.

Just before the two of us reached the classroom, he grabbed me by the waist and pulled me into his arms to kiss me.

"You know I'm truly, madly, deeply in love with you…right?" he asked me.

"Of course I do. And you know I feel the same way, don't you?" I asked him in reply.

"Without a doubt," he said kissing me again, "I should let you get to class."

"Yeah, you probably should," I told him.

He kissed me one last time and we headed to class.


	2. Lunch Date

Chapter Two-Lunch Date

Chuck's POV

--------------------------------------------------

After class, I sat at the table where I sat earlier.

"Well,hello there beautiful," I said to Blair as she sat down beside me.

"Hello to you too, handsome," Blair told me.

"Don't forget, you still owe me," I reminded her.

"I know," she replied, "I'll 'owe you' later."

"Why wait?" I asked with a smirk on my face.

"Why wait?" she repeated, "Because we're still at school."

"So?" I asked her.

She looked at me.

"Okay...fine, later," I agreed.

I pulled her in for a kiss. I wrapped my arms around her waist as she wrapped hers around my neck. We kissed tenderly, yet passionately for a couple of minutes. She pushed me away.

"Let's go eat lunch," she suggested.

"My treat," I added.

She smiled and I smiled back. We both stood up.

--------------------------------------------------

Blair's POV

--------------------------------------------------

Chuck held out his hand and I grabbed it.

"Where to?" he asked me.

"I dunno," I answered, "How about th-"

"How about my place," Chuck interrupted, "I mean my suite. We could order room service."

"Sound's good to me," I agreed.

The two of us stepped into the limousine.

It took only 10 minutes to get to the hotel Chuck was staying at.

Chuck took out his key card and unlocked the door to his suite.

"Here we are," he said.

He handed me a menu.

"What would you like?" he asked me.

"I would like...a croissant and hours de oeuvres."

"I think I'll have the same," he said.

I smiled. He picked up the hotel phone and ordered room service. After he hung up the phone, he grabbed me by the waist and started kissing me. Of course, I couldn't resist. I had to kiss him back.

Then, there was a knock on the door. Chuck stopped kissing me and went to the door to open it. A hotel employee stepped into the suite with a cart of food. Chuck gave him a twenty dollar bill and thanked him. I grabbed the two plates and the two sets of silverware on the cart and set them on the table. Chuck grabbed the wine glasses and bottle of wine. I took a seat one of the chairs. Chuck poured wine into each glass and took a seat across from me. He took his glass of wine and held it up. I did the same and we clinked the two glasses.

"Cheers," we both said at the same time.


End file.
